


Do Me

by satanfaction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanfaction/pseuds/satanfaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically harry fuck Michael while Michael suck Luke's cock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk

“Do you want Harry to fuck you?” Luke asked as he shot a grin in Harry’s direction. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? You keep asking me for him. For one of us to fuck you while you suck the other off. Is that right?”

“Y… yes… Please…”

“What do you think, Harry?” Luke questioned with an evil grin. “You want to fuck my boyfriend into submission?”

Harry opened his mouth before closing it again when no words came out

“Michael loves a big cock up his ass,” Luke continued as he began to help Michael out of his clothes. “And you don’t even want to know how many times I’ve woken up to him sucking my dick. He was born for this.”

Harry stared in awe as he took in the naked guy. He actually had abs and a slim, lithe body that made Harry’s mouth begin to water

“Want… now… please,” Michael whimpered as he rutted against Luke’s hand again. “Please, ‘lukey. Please.”

“Why don’t you show him how good your mouth is?” Harry heard Luke whisper, making him groan in want.

Harry watched as Michael stalked towards him on his hands and knees. He watched as Michael unbuckled his pants and pulled both them and his boxers down, allowing his own dick to spring free from its confinement.

“Wai-,” Harry spoke but he was cut off by a mouth engulfing his cock. “Oh…”

Michael swallowed the entire thing before pulling off and giving kitten licks to it. It was nothing like what Harry had expected. It felt amazing

All too soon, Michael was pulling away. However, he turned around and presented himself to Harry, ass high in the air. Harry scrambled up, pulling the rest of his clothes off and tossing them to the bed

He could hear the sound Michael was making, at least until Luke shoved his cock into Michael’s mouth.

“Are you clean?” Luke finally questioned.

Harry nodded and Luke tossed over a bottle of lube. Harry coated his fingers in the wet substance, smirking as he find his tiny hole clenching in need.

Slowly, his index finger entered Michael’s ass and Michael moaned around Luke’s cock. He watched as his finger was swallowed by the tiny hole even as he added two and then three fingers.

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered with a smile. “Such a greedy slut.”

Pulling his fingers out, he positioned his cock at Michael’s ass,Slowly, he pushed through the muscles until he was all the way inside. He groaned at the head as he heard Michael’s moans that was muffled by Luke’s cock still in his mouth.

“Stay where you are, Harry,” Luke ordered with a grin as he pulled out of Michael’s mouth, until just his tip was inside. “Michael can do the work. It’s up to him how much he wants.”

Harry was about to argue, when Michael shifted so the cock was just in his ass and the other was fully down his throat. He moved again, fucking himself on both cocks as his whimpered and whined.

“So hot,” Harry muttered, running his fingers along Michael's ass.

Eventually, it became too much and when Harry’s cock was all the way in Michael, he grabbed Michael hips and held them still as he came. He slowly pulled out with a sigh before collapsing against his bed.

He watched as Michael continued to bob his head up and down on Luke’s cock before the boy came at the same time as the Michael. Luke groaned as Michael’s throat constricted against him and Harry could feel his cock trying its hardest to get back up from the scene he was witnessing.

“That was amazing,” Harry panted, trying to catch his breath

"Agree” Luke and Michael said at the same time


End file.
